Aegislash vs. SwordMan.EXE
Aegislash vs. SwordMan.EXE is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Aegislash from the Pokémon series and SwordMan.EXE from the Megaman Battle Network series. Description Pokémon vs. Megaman Battle Network. Today two living swords are going have a sword duel to the death to see who is the superior sword. But which one? The Royal Sword Pokémon, or The NetNavi with three personalities? Interlude Boomstick: Swords are a common staple in history. They have been used by people to kill other people for, what? Thousands of years? Hell, swords are so awesome that virtually every type of entertainment uses them. Video games, anime, manga, TV show, and even books have swords that are uses for combat... or just make something look badass. Wiz: But how often do you see a sword that alive, and is capable of fighting on their own? Boomstick: That... sounds.... AWESOME!!! Wiz: And I happen to know a couple of swords worthy to be our next combatants. Boomstick: Aegislash, the Royal Sword Pokémon. Wiz: And SwordMan.EXE, the NetNavi with three swords, and three different personalities. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out would will win a Death Battle. Aegislash Boomstick: Generation VI contain some of the most badass Pokémon ever. Hell, even the Fairy -Type Pokémon that were introduced can be badasses. Wiz: And one of the more popular Pokémon introduced in Gen VI is the Royal Sword Pokémon; Aegislash. Boomstick: Aegislash is a Dual Steel/Ghost type Pokémon, and the final evolution in the Honedge line. Wiz: But in order to acquire an Aegislash, trainers must first capture a Honedge, and level it up to 35, so it can evolve into a Doublade. Boomstick: And one the trainer acquires a Dusk Stone, then they can evolve their Doublade into that badass Aegislash. Wiz: And there's a reason why this Pokémon is known as the Royal Sword Pokémon. According to legend; Aegislash is able to detect the innate qualities of leadership, and that whoever Aegislash recognizes as a worthy leader is destined to become king. Boomstick: Really? Maybe I go find an Aegislash, and ask it if I'm destined to be a king. Wiz: I doubt you'll ever become king. Boomstick: What? And you might? Wiz: Maybe.... Boomstick: And you say I'm the moron. Wiz: You ARE Boomstick! Boomstick: I'll kill you. Wiz: Aegislash is one of the more unique Pokémon. Much like Pokémon Castform or Cherrim, Aegislash has multiple forms. In fact he has two forms; a Shield Form, and Sword Form. Boomstick: When emerged from a Pokéball, Aegislash always starts out in it's Shield Form. While in this form, Aegislash's attack stats are absolute shit, but makes it up with high defense stats. Wiz: And while in this form, Aegislash loves to play the waiting game. And it proves to be useful thanks to three of Aegislash's moves; Sword Attack, Iron Defense and King's Shield. Boomstick: Sword Attack is a move that increases the user's attack by two levels. Iron Defense increases Aegislash's Defenses by two levels. But King's Shield on the other hand protects the user from any form of attack. Wiz: But, if the opponent uses a physical attack, not only will Aegislash be safe from the attack, but will also lower the opponent's attack, making each strike weaker and weaker. Boomstick: Now, you may've noticed a couple minutes ago that we said that Aegislash has two forms. A Shield Form and a Sword Form. Well, thanks to Aegislash's ability Stance Change, Aegislash can change forms. Wiz: Aegislash can only enter in it's Sword Form, if it's about to attack. When it does it's defense stats swap form attack stats. In other words, Aegislash changes from an iron wall, to a glass cannon. Boomstick: And unlike those other Pokémon that evolve via an Evolution Stone like Wigglytuff or Clefable, where they only have a couple moves at their disposal, Aegislash is capable of learning 14 moves from the very start. One of them being Iron Head, a Steel-Type move, that may cause the opponent to flinch if it successfully hits. Wiz: Shadow Sneak is, admittedly, a weak Ghost-Type move, but it makes it up for the fact that the user will attack first.... providing if the opponent isn't using a move with the same effects as Shadow Sneak, and isn't faster that Aegislash. Boomstick: Head Smash is among one of the most powerful Rock-Type Moves, that does devastating damage... but has a nasty recoil damage if it successfully hits. Wiz: And because Aegislash is essentially a sword, that ultimately means that is can learn Sacred Sword. Originally the signature attack for the Swords of Justice, this Fighting-Type Move does a lot of damage, and is even capable of ignoring the opponent's Defense and evasion boosts. But sadly, it's affect by effects of Reflect. Boomstick: Aegislash is one of Pokémon's deadliest, and at the same time, smartest Pokémon. It's more than capable of being an all-attacker. An all-defender, or even a balance between both. Wiz: But Aegislash is not without it's flaws. Because of the Stance Change ability, Aegislash's stats can change for better or worst. While in Shield Mode, It sacrifices it's attacks for it's defenses, and vise-versa when Aegislash is in it's Sword Form. Boomstick: But this is two stats that remain the same, no matter on which form Aegislash changes; HP, and Speed. In fact Aegislash is rather slow. Wiz: Not to mention, because Aegislash is a Steel/Ghost Type Pokémon, it's weak Ground, Ghost, Dark, and Fire type moves. And It's only made worst when Aegislash is in it's Sword Form. But, luckily for Aegislash, it can resist a handful of other Pokémon types, which includes Flying, Rock, Bug, Steel, Grass, Psychic, Ice, Dragon and Fairy type moves. Plus, Aegislash is also immune Normal, Fighting, and Poison Type Moves. Boomstick: Because of all these, there's a reason why Aegislash is among one the most popular Pokémon in recent years. Aegislash Battle Cry SwordMan.EXE Wiz: The Darkloids are a group of rogue NetNavis that seek to take over the world and the internet. Led by Dr. Regal and his Navis ShadeMan.EXE and LaserMan.EXE, the group seek to cause chaos throughout the net. Boomstick: These Navis come in all shape and sizes. Some include one with a star for a scarf. One made out of sand. And of that's a fridge... the fuck? Uhhh.. And there's the one we're going to talk about; SwordMan.EXE. Wiz: SwordMan.EXE is one of the more recent members of the Darkloids. Though the origins of this Navi is unknown, we do known that he's one of the Solo Navis, and he's a loyal servant of the Darkloids. Boomstick: When Megaman was on making his way to the Life Virus, he eventually cam across SwordMan.EXE. And despite him having three swords at his disposal, Swordman.EXE still lost to Megaman. Wiz: But that was the video game history. In the Anime history, SwordMan.EXE joined a raid on DenTech City with other rogue NetNavis like FridgeMan.EXE, BrightMan.EXE and StarMan.EXE. Boomstick: But when they were challenged by SearchMan.EXE and ThunderMan.EXE, who are two of the many protectors of the Net, the four ended up losing to them, and retreated for now. Wiz: But SwordMan.EXE wasn't finished with aiding with he Darkloids' goal. He teamed up with FridgeMan.EXE to find this mysterious Navi known as MistMan.EXE and recruit him into the Darkloids. Boomstick: Long story short, the two failed and ended up getting deleted by MistMan.EXE. That's.... a bit anticlimactic. Wiz: But aside for his short time causing chaos throughout the Net and severing the Darkloids, SwordMan.EXE has had a bit of a slight impression. For one, SwordMan.EXE is actually three swords wearing a special armor. Boomstick: The armor allows SwordMan.EXE to have arms, which allows him to draw out one, or two of his swords. It also doubles as a scabbard for SwordMan.EXE's swords. And speaking of which, that's one of SwordMan.EXE's more interesting traits. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. As it turns out, SwordMan.EXE's, uh... swords, have a head on each of the hilts. With each one having a different personality. Commonly, The Red Sword is used as the main head, while the Blue and Yellow Swords are used as actual swords. Boomstick: But every once in a while, SwordMan.EXE will swap heads to change his personalities. Though why he has three different personalities is never explained, since all three of them are classified as evil. Wiz: But aside from the fact that SwordMan.EXE has three personalities, he is also capable of performing several different sword techniques. He can take two of his swords, and spin them around in the air. This is not only uses as an offensive attack, but it's also capable of deflecting an enemies attacks. Boomstick: He can also create a sonic slash from his swords. And his most devastating attack is when he impales his enemies with the sword blade on the lower half of his body. Not only is this SwordMan's most powerful attack but, should it miss, SwordMan.EXE can create a shockwave when he makes contact with the ground. Wiz: SwordMan.EXE may not have been around to leave an everlasting impression, but he does have one impressive feat..... he managed to defeat ProtoMan.EXE. Boomstick: But because he was barely seen, we don't know what he's capable of, if he has problems with his multiple personalities, nor do we know if he has any weaknesses. Wiz: But the only real flaw we could find is that he's obsessed with his swords, and... that's about it. But it's a real pity, because I truly wanted to know more about this Navi. Boomstick: Who wouldn't Wiz? He's a living sword for Christ sakes! SwordMan.EXE: Come and see if you can defeat my sword! Death Battle (The Scene begins in a castle where an Aegislash is roaming around. Suddenly a dimensional area generator appears engulfing the castle in a Dimensional Area. As Aegislash is wondering what's going on, a mysterious being of data appears in front of him.) Aegislash: Aegislash? As the Data is finishing reforming something, it's revealed to be SwordMan.EXE. The two spot each other and enter a battle stance. SwordMan.EXE: Come and see if you can defeat my sword. Aegislash: Aegislash!! Fight SwordMan starts by charging at Aegislash, while Aegislash remained still, with it's body changing colors from gold to an iron color. SwordMan managed to strike at Aegislash, but most of his attacks of barely leaving a dent. As it turns out, Aegislash used Iron Defense to increase it's defenses. Aegislash then used Sword Dance to increase it's attack. Growing irritated with Aegislash not doing anything, SwordMan change his tactics and performs his Spiral Sword technique. The attack hits, but barely does any damage. SwordMan then floated up in the air, and decided to perform his Sword Press. As he about to ram himself on Aegislash, Aegislash looked up, and lined it's shield with SwordMan's sword. The SwordMan's sword and Aegislash's Shield made contact, creating a large shockwave that causes the castle to break apart. The castle begins to fall apart around them, as a large cloud of smoke engulfs them. The castle comes tumbling down until there's nothing but rubble. Eventually, the smoke clears, and SwordMan is still seen on top of Aegislash's shield... However.. Aegislash: AE-GI-SLASH!!! Aegislash's shield was glowing gold, as it was reveal it used King's Shield, protecting Aegislash from SwordMan's Sword Press, and lowering his attack. Growing weaker, SwordMan jumped off Aegislash. SwordMan: What did you do?! Why do I fell weaker? Aegislash: Aegislash.... Enraged, SwordMan used his Great Sword technique, as Sonic Booms were unleashed. The Sonic Booms hit Aegislash, but were unaffected. As Aegislash is making his way towards SwordMan, SwordMan continued to his Great Sword, hoping it can do something. SwordMan: Impossible! My swords are unstoppable! Eventually, Aegislash managed to reach SwordMan, and uses his Stance Change ability, changing Aegislash into his Sword Form. Aegislash then used Sacred Sword at SwordMan. SwordMan attempted to black Aegislash's Sacred Sword with his blue sword... but ends up breaking in two when Aegislash made contact. SwordMan: MY SWORD! Aegislash used Sacred Sword again, but this time, SwordMan tried to fight back with his yellow sword. The two clashed.... but SwordMan's yellow sword broke in two. SwordMan: No! NOT MY OTHER SWORD! Before SwordMan could retreat, Aegislash performed on more Sacred Sword, slicing SwordMan in half diagonally. The two halves of SwordMan drop to the grow and Aegislash is hovering above him. SwordMan: Impossible! As SwordMan is complaining that he lost, his body begins to dissolve into data. SwordMan: My Swords are suppose to be Invinci..... SwordMan's body dissolves before he could finish his statement. Announcer: SwordMan: Deleted.. KO * Aegislash revers back into it's Shield Form * SwordMan's body is nowhere to be seen Conclusion Boomstick: And add that to the list of why Aegislash is known as the Uber Sword. Wiz: This was clearly one sided. While SwordMan may've had three swords at his disposal, it meant absolutely nothing when he went up against Aegislash. Boomstick: SwordMan may look cool but his win/lose record says otherwise. After all, every time he fought a NetNavi, SwordMan never came out on top. Aegislash on the other hand, while we don't see what it's capable of in the Anime yet, it's shown to be a fan favorite in Online Battle, and even one of the members of the Kalos Elite Four has an Aegislash as his main Pokémon. Wiz: And because SwordMan was given very little screen time in both the anime and the video game series, it unknown of what SwordMan is capable of doing. And even if we took out the experience factor, Aegislash would still pull through in the end. Boomstick: Plus, there's the tiny detail that Aegislash has more moves at his disposal that can aid him in the field of battle... which includes the moves that players can teach it. Iron Defense made Aegislash a wall, and made his tougher to kill in both Shield and Sword form. Wiz: Sword Dance made Aegislash's attacks more powerful. King's Shield made all of SwordMan's physical attacks weaker, and Sacred Sword would deal the devastating blow. Boomstick: The only attack that was unaffected by Aegislash's King's Shield move was SwordMan's Great Sword, which can created sonic booms. But even then, SwordMan's Great Sword was still useless. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. You see, in Pokémon, there is a move called Sonic Boom. Sonic Boom is a Normal type Special move that always inflicts 20 damage if it hits. However, because Sonic Boom is a Normal Type move, and Aegislash is a part Ghost-Type Pokémon, then SwordMan's Sonic Booms wouldn't inflict any form of damage towards Aegislash. 'Boomstick: SwordMan ''Sworded he would win this fight...... he lied. Wiz: The Winner is Aegislash. Next Time Two of Ash's Greatest Rivals will battle each other, with six of their strongest Pokémon. Who will be rooting for? Aegislash SwordMan.EXE Who do you want to win? Aegislash SwordMan.EXE Who's your favorite Living Sword? Aegislash SwordMan.EXE Did you agree with the Outcome of Aegislash vs. SwordMan.EXE? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Pokemon vs Megaman" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles